


Bloodsucking's Just Another Way To Say I Love You [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by addictedkitten (cyclogenesis)How to succeed in vampirism without really trying.





	Bloodsucking's Just Another Way To Say I Love You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prophetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bloodsucking's Just Another Way To Say I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340445) by [addictedkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/addictedkitten). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (Dropbox)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/em0d4oohb8qzlry/bloodsucking%20addictedkitten%20aethel.mp3?dl=0)
  * [MP3 (MediaFire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6qo7o1397d11387/bloodsucking_addictedkitten_aethel.mp3)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 16 MB 



## Duration

  * 17 minutes 

  
---|---


End file.
